


【好茶/朝耀】被打脸反而很开心是种怎样的体验？

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 知乎体，粗体是对话和重点。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Kudos: 6





	【好茶/朝耀】被打脸反而很开心是种怎样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

> 知乎体，粗体是对话和重点。

**被打脸反而很开心是种怎样的体验？**

期待各位有趣的分享～

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

社会你滚爷

熊猫其实会食肉，懂我意思吧。

—————

不请自来。根据我十二年阅读理解的经验，题主要不想看傲娇终于我口说我心的恋爱故事，要不想看自卑者获得肯定受宠若惊的励志故事（题主别打我脸，这不开心

这次我想分享的是前者，虽然我并不是傲娇（另一位才是XD

**先此声明，我是男的，接下来是同性恋爱。雷者不指望你理解，请立即离开。**

我沒跟我男朋友在一起之前，是室友，双人宿舍，最适合培养感♂️情——别误会，一开始只是纯洁的基友情。真的，我没喜欢上他之前我TM完全没想过自己是gay，还曾经因为被说是妇女之友而苦恼过，这不就代表我一辈子脱单无望了吗？！

真爱，原来远在天边，近在眼前——但我当时还是没有对A有过任何非分之想的（我怀疑是他先对我图谋不轨，毕竟我那么帅xxxx

A是我男友的代称，腐国人（我应该早有防范的bu），除了地狱级厨艺就没什么大缺点了。在大学里挺受女孩子喜欢的，以前情书一大堆，都被他那高冷范给骗了（其实我也xx。他跟所有人都保持着礼貌而疏离的距离，所以说为什么我可以跟他几乎形影不离（现在回想起来忽然觉得有点神奇hhhh），果然是因为我帅吧xxxx

哈哈哈哈哈我开玩笑而已，进入正题吧。

我以前真的以为自己是钢铁直男，别人说我俩搞基的调侃我都一笑置之。有一次我舅舅托我帮他照顾他的宝宝一天，作为小娃子的大表哥，当然义无反顾，只是在帮小表妹换尿布的时侯……咳咳我好歹帮过我二弟换尿布的！（如果递尿布给老妈算数的话orz A当然知道小表妹来了，见他窝在宿舍里对着那么枯燥乏味的参考书，顶着一窝乱乱的金麦子，小的实在心疼不已bushi 所以我就拉着他陪我跟小表妹逛逛商场，是我们去打工的补习社楼下的商场。我负责推婴儿车，他就在旁边看着。大学生，还是男的，其实没啥好逛，但我不想宝宝晒太阳（理直气壮。口渴了，我们就去饮料店随便买两瓶果汁喝。

我说过，A初見的高冷都是假的。一出门看到我那可爱的小表妹，神情便和蔼不少。他特喜欢小孩子，这可能是因为每个做弟弟的，都希望可以做一次哥哥吧，享受一下被依靠，被信赖的感觉（或者是可以欺負人的快感bushi 店舖是开放式，我们的座位直接在走廊边，A逗逗车里的宝宝，宝宝还未反应过来他就自顾自傻笑。忽然他转头跟我说：

**你累了吗？让我帮你抱抱吧。**

**不用了，我抱，你逗她笑就好。**

我说着把小表妹抱出婴儿车。A就双手轻轻盖住她的脸蛋，隔一阵子就缩开手扮鬼脸，哄得那小娃子咯咯笑，圆滚滚的眼里满是碎星，他也笑弯了一泓碧绿。我在旁边看着，觉得这是一个很幸福的画面。

然后，尴尬的时刻来了。

一对同样推着婴儿车的夫妇同样来到饮料店的座位坐下，男人同样跟妻子说：

**你累了吗？让我帮你抱抱吧。**

**不用了，我抱，你逗她笑就好。**

一模一样，隻字不改。

然后那男的还真去逗宝宝笑，用的方法又跟A的雷同。

卧糟两字瞬间写满在我的脸上，我下意识瞄向A的方向又想起几秒前的大尴尬，立即把头转向另一边。

好巧不巧，我看见有两个妹子在窃窃私语，飘过来的眼神怎么看怎么诡异，还听到什么「好般配」、「老夫老妻」，wtf？？？？我的耳廓都快被自己热死了，A比我脸皮薄（纯粹生理意义上），整张脸直接红了（怎么看怎么可爱bu

虽然如此，A竟然还敢转头跟那两个妹子一本正经地澄清道：

**我们不是情侣，是朋友好吗？！**

我很怂的跟着狂点头。开玩笑，Gay名被「石锤」，消息一传到大学的话就会成为话题，有很多人等着看我们的「笑料」，我可受不了！

我当时天真地以为前一秒已经当时是我人生中最尴尬的时刻，没想到在下一秒，全世界的目光都聚焦在我们身上，这这这真是，挖洞躲进去已经来不及，我不如当场去世——

………………最后被惨烈打脸，肿得堪比猪头，不是我的错！是A的错！谁叫他跟我表白，我我我当时满脑子都是他，根本拒绝不了，真的是A的错！相信我！

至于为什么说那次被打脸反而很开心，很简单，因为原来在我身边就是我想要的人，一个很爱我的人，恰好我也爱他，那么我去回报他的爱的时候就毫无压力，满足感会来得很容易。我是稳赚不亏的，商科生表示喜闻乐见。

—————更新分割线—————

被人说偏题了，对不起，没注意好。

说说表白，即是「被打脸反而很开心」的时候。小表妹事件对我们基本上影响不大，也不会有额外顾忌，我们心中有数。我看到这条问题才意识到自己被自己打脸hhhhh

我们一直保持所谓「友达以上，恋人未满」的关系，直至本科毕业，他要回去腐国读研，我则留下考研。没错，这意味着离别。知道这个不太令人开心的消息后，我走在熟悉的路上，总是望向空荡荡的右边，眼前浮现出他的安静身影。

A离开得很低调，只是跟一些相熟的朋友吃一顿散伙饭，我自己去送机。我来到机场的时候，他正在柜台办理登机手续。我等他回头，他抿嘴小小的扬起嘴角，看起来还有点紧张，我以为是A对未来适应新生活的紧张（他在中国出生，父母虽是腐国人，但很少回腐国），连忙安慰他，他就嗯嗯嗯，嗯到了离境大堂的入口前。我当然很不捨得他，但是不想再添他愁绪，我就没在机场多说什么，即使喉咙发痒发紧，我知道他知道。我跟他合照，拍拍他肩膀留下带玩笑成分的十足老父亲般的叮嘱与祝福，就走了——

突然，A拉住我手臂，把我拉进他温暖的怀抱里。

 **对不起，我失约了。** 他说的是以前我们约好一同考研。

 **没事，我不介意。** 那只是随口一说，他总是太过认真（也不知算是好事还是坏事，结论是我喜欢就好bu），如果他因为那句话轻易下决定的话我肯定会骂他。

一阵寂静，时间伴着他人的目光变得稠滞。我怕尴尬，想转而直视彼此，再好好道别一次。或许来个正式的常聚约定。A却不肯，因为他很害羞（他亲口承认的。

他忽然吸一口气，害得我也紧张起来。他一字一顿道：

**那么，我只能把心留在你这里，你介意吗？**

这这这，你帮我评评理，我本身已经很想他，想我们继续保持形影不离的关系，结果这傲娇，出息了，挑在这时候打直球，还TM要在我耳边，用他那唱歌苏得女生腿软尖叫的声音说这种情话，我拒绝得了吗？？？！！

其实，我自己，在小表妹事件后有想过到底A在我心目中是什么定位：A是我最意趣相投、志同谋合的朋友，可以称得上是知己，不可替代，成为恋人不是不可以，但是又好像不是必需——我也有想过自己想要与他有什么关系，这个问题麻烦多了——反覆思量过后，我觉得现在的关系已经很好很好了。如果爱情是最后结成的果实，那一定是友情的种子，日久生情。爱情于我而言就会是友情的昇华，一棵树没有果实，依然可以开花。我们早已约定过做对方婚礼的伴郎，可以当上彼此的新郎只会是意外之喜，没有的话，到我当伴郎的时候，我也不能为了这个假设而生A的气，在他的婚礼上心不在焉，敷衍地祝福他的爱情。我想，最后的最后，我只是想A幸福，无论是谁达成了他的幸福，因为他值得。

即使自私一点说，我也不敢冒险，我不想因为鲁莽冒失的告白而乱了他对我的想法，产生了隔膜，碰面就尴尬扭头。这结局对我来说是难以想像的。以前的害怕脱不了单的苦恼，现在回想起来，更多是基于年轻人时期的攀比心理，不服我身边的人可以秀恩爱什么的哈哈哈。我也有被女性朋友表过白，还不止一个，我统统婉拒，不管对她的好感大不大，说希望大家再深入了解对方再作决定，结果她们全部继续做我的朋友，哈哈。我却不会感到可惜或者什么，因为表白前后与她们的关系没啥改变，都不是很亲密，大家成年人，大可一笑置之。然而A不一样，因为之前太亲密，一旦告白搞得一团糟，稍微的尴尬和疏远都会显得很致命。

…………事实证明，我想多了。

那之前，本来因为一首《爱得太迟》而萌生的放手一搏的勇气，又默默缩回去了。你可以说我是逃避，我不会否认，宁愿骗自己说顺其自然。明明带着傲娇人设是A，回想起来他真的很勇敢，哈哈哈我又找到今天更爱他一点的理由w

我真的很幸运。受宠若惊。

拒绝不了就答应呗，不过我要先耍耍他，混蛋。

 **我介意。** 先模仿他的一字一顿。

他环住我的手臂立即僵硬了，哈哈哈哈那傻子，这时反而不了解我了。

**两个心太重，我要放回一个到你那里。**

我拉开距离，严肃道。他更傻地张开嘴巴，眨眨眼睛，一会儿后我们之间爆发出一阵笑声。

我们再次拥抱对方，紧紧的。

**好，那我走了。**

**一路顺风。**

> 相拥我所爱又花几多秒

> 这几秒 能够做到又有多少

> 未算少 足够遗憾忘掉

> ——古巨基的《爱得太迟》

然后我们都不用说再见了，因为心在彼此，身体重聚也指日可待。

—————手动分割线—————

忘了说，其实小表妹事件还有后续。想起来觉得我们好蠢hhhhhh

当时A澄清我们的朋友关系后，小表妹张开口依依啊啊的，他凑过去听，接着兴奋地跟我说， **她叫爸爸了！叫我爸爸！**

我惊喜不已，然后我去干什么？我竟然，竟然也凑过去，要小表妹试试叫妈妈，她吧唧着唤出几个模糊的单音我就跟着瞎起哄说 **她也叫我妈妈了** 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我是什么傻逼？！

这好像是某种意义上的打脸吧hhhhhh

—————更新分割线—————

感谢点赞和祝福，不用去搬民政局了我们自己去了w

在腐国注册的，感谢我开明的父母。

[戒指照]

答主早已研究生毕业，在大学实习的公司工作几年储创业基金，目前是美食博主，目标是有一家自己的私房菜馆，为推广正宗的中华美食文化贡献一点微薄之力。A仍在打工，任职中高层，不过他全力支持我的创业梦，所有后期都是他搞的，明明我也会，而他越来越忙。我还记得，在我们拍拖第五年的七夕，星空下的原野上，我坐着跟他谈到自己的梦想，他笑了笑说，

**早知这样我就应该开始省钱，不买这份礼物给你了。**

说罢他从他车子的后备箱掏出这个：

[我最喜爱的动画角色熊猫滚滚的大型玩偶照片]

 **是滚滚啊啊啊超可爱der～ 谢谢你，爱死你了A！** 我兴奋地直接吻上他的脸颊， **钱是赚回来不是省出来的嘛，这钱花得超值得，不能省！**

A笑着回吻了我。

男的喜欢萌物有什么问题？一点问题也没有！A还穿独角兽睡衣呢！照样是成功人士bu

我在他的帮助下完善我的创业计划，决定先从网上开始累积名气，努力至今。虽然放弃了高薪厚职，但是我不后悔，也很感谢A愿意做我的后盾。

上一更说过我曾害怕与A分开太远，但表白心意后我们却完美适应了距离感，孤单却不寂寞，在两座城市为我们的未来一起奋斗的感觉也很美妙，使人干劲满满。因为太忙的缘故不能天天视讯通话，每周一次的对话就来得更叫人期待，每次长假的重聚亦保持到新鲜感。距离即空间，我们为自己与彼此变得更好，避开了其他情侣往往绑得太紧而可能带来的苦闷与烦躁，准备惊喜时也更容易，何乐而不为？所以我们之后连工作地点都不是一样的。

三次打脸，越打越开心bushi

当是彩蛋，分享一下A求婚时说的话：

**我听说，其实这是很废的废话，信仰是使人无条件相信一辈子的力量。**

**我知道你是无神论者，我只是想问，也一直自我疑惑着，我可以让你相信一生一世的承诺吗？**

**我未必可以陪伴你一辈子，未必可以把你放在第一位，因为我是工作狂。你愿意相信我吗？**

我想要一场势均力敌的爱情，虽然表白和求婚都被他抢先了，但是我在回应上绝不能输bushi

所以我故作赌气：

**我也未必可以陪伴你一辈子，还不能把你放在第一位呢：我还有爸爸妈妈、两个弟弟一个妹妹还有滚滚，算起来你只是第七位。而我贪得无厌，偏偏还想娶你，你不介意的话我也不会介意。**

**我相信你正如你相信我。**

A是一个很认真的人，从不轻易许诺，全部体现在行动上。我又怎么不相信他。

我从你的眼角预见了皱纹，你从我的头发预见了银白。以前还会因此恐惧，现在只觉得庆幸。

> Darlin' I will be lovin' you till we're 70.
> 
> Baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23.
> 
> ——Ed Sheeran的《Thinking Out Loud》，我们的小婚礼上奏响的歌。

**祝看到这里的你可以与爱人一生一世。被打脸其实不全是坏事，比起一时尴尬，及时坦白爱意，不留遗憾才是要事。**

**Maybe we found love right where we are.**

编辑于2019-08-07

END

**Author's Note:**

> 🎼来日别操心 趁你有能力开心🎵  
> 🎼世界有太多东西发生 不要等到天上俯瞰🎶
> 
> 耀耀执着于自己当老板的最大（？）原因是要当亚瑟的老板，「真真正正」在亚瑟之上。  
> 亚瑟：傻瓜你本来就在我之「上」。  
> ↑然后玩起了骑乘x


End file.
